<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home At Last by monochromevelyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065525">Home At Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromevelyn/pseuds/monochromevelyn'>monochromevelyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, Sex Toys, Top Hinata Shouyou, no beta we die like men, the world just need more Top!Hinata tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromevelyn/pseuds/monochromevelyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 years in Rio, Shouyou came home hungry for Kenma's touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't get enough of post-time skip Hinata?? 5 years ago if you told me I'd be writing about sunshine baby Hinata with lust and sin in his eyes, I would have probably sprayed you with holy water. But then look at me now. Adult Kenma and Hinata really changed me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was set into motion when Kenma received a text from Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From: Hinata Shouyou</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RE: [empty]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just landed. Taxi will get me home in an hour. Put on the gift I gave you 2 years ago? Bedside table second drawer, in a pink box. It’s really been awhile, Kenma. I miss you.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They barely made it into the house when Shouyou threw himself on Kenma, pining him against a wall as soon as the door was closed. Their lips and teeth clashed painfully as Shouyou pressed his body against Kenma’s, warmth enveloping him. Kenma slipped his hands under Shouyou’s shirt and caressed his back, recalling every nook and cranny of his well-developed back muscles worth years of training. Two years halfway across the world was pure torture. Shouyou peppered hungry kisses all over Kenma’s lips, cheeks, jaw and moved down to his neck, inhaling his scent. His movement stilled for a moment, whispering quiet admission in Kenma’s ear.</p><p>“I really miss you, Kenma.”</p><p>Kenma raised his hand and ran his fingers through Shouyou’s short orange lock. “I miss you more, Shouyou.”</p><p>Shouyou sigh exasperatedly and locked their gazes with yearning look in his eyes. “Did you do what I asked you to do?”</p><p>Kenma threw him a lopsided grin, pressing lower half of his body against Shouyou. He moved Shouyou’s hand on his lower back down lower his pants on the crack of his ass, making sure Shouyou could feel the vibration with his own hand. “You know I’ll always do what you asked me to do.”</p><p>Kenma knew how weak Shouyou get with his sly suggestive smiles. It didn’t take long for Shouyou to kick his shoes off and drag Kenma in the direction of their bedroom, locking lips all the way.</p><p>They barely made in into the bedroom. Shouyou continued showering Kenma with kisses and bites all over his body as he stripped Kenma free of his clothes. He stopped once in a while as he pressed his face and nose deep against Kenma’s skin, inhaling him in like he was committing it to memories.</p><p>“Gosh, I really miss this scent. Can’t believe I managed to live for two years without it.”</p><p>Kenma chuckled. “Relax, Romeo. It wasn’t like we were doing it a lot before you left for Brazil. We weren’t even a thing until your last year of highschool.”</p><p>Shouyou frowned, lips pursed. “Still, you know. We always spent time during school breaks and training camps. Those counts.”</p><p>“That’s true.” Kenma raised his head for another passionate kiss against Shouyou who was straddling him, grinding his crotch against the other man. Shouyou’s precum was already leaking out, evident from the stain on his underwear. “Now are you going to do something about that, or do I have to turn this around and pin you down instead?”</p><p>If there was one thing Kenma knew about this man, he never backed down on any challenge. He knew saying stuff like that would just further rile up the burning desire Shouyou was already showing, but that was how Kenma liked it. He liked it when Shouyou surprise him. Like his decision for sex toy and to top today.</p><p>Instead of denying Kenma’s statement, Shouyou wordlessly removed both their underwear, exposing their half-mast groins, promptly grabbing both using one hand and started stroking up and down along the length of the shafts. His strokes were steadily gaining pace, carelessly building the tension in the pit of Kenma’s groin that was threatening to spill at any moment. Kenma bit a moan against Shouyou’s bare shoulder, trying not to sound desperate.</p><p>But when Shouyou finally looked up to meet Kenma in the eyes, he knew he wasn’t going to win this time. There it was; that murderous crow glint in Shouyou’s eyes. Another round of pump to his cock was all it took for Kenma to throw his head back against the bed, hip buckling as he came in Shouyou’s hand.</p><p>“For someone who just said something so smug, you sure came fast, Kenma,” grinned Shouyou as he licked his dirty thumb and pressed kisses along Kenma’s jaw.</p><p>“Can you blame me, really? It was my boyfriend who was in a whim decided he wanted to train volleyball halfway across the world.” Kenma rolled from under Shouyou to grab his shirt on the floor to wipe cum that was all over his stomach. “Phone sex and masturbation can only give you some temporary, unsatisfactory release.”</p><p>Shouyou sat up straight and scratched his chin with an apologetic smile. “Teehee, luckily all that is over now? And we can celebrate it?”</p><p>Kenma pecked a kiss on Shouyou’s nose and wiped the cum on his stomach as well. He moved the dirtied shirt all over Shouyou’s hand, stomach and thighs, stopping its track around his painfully throbbing cock, red and leaking at the slight touch. Kenma smirked and grabbed Shouyou’s pulsating cock at the base of the shaft, squeezing and wiggling it, gathering a loud moan by the unsuspecting man. “You want me to do something about this, Shouyou?”</p><p>“Y – yes.” Shouyou was barely able to breath his answer.</p><p>“How?” Kenma used his other hand to push Shouyou back against the mattress, straddling him in the process. He pressed his groin against Shouyou’s, rubbing it up and down. “Another handjob?” Kenma slide lower on Shouyou’s thighs so he could bend down and press a playful kiss at the base of Shouyou’s cock. “A blowjob?” Kenma slide back up and pressed their groins against one another again, but this time he leaned back and parted his thighs wide, purposely exposing the vibrating anal plug for Shouyou to see. “Or do you want to cum inside me?”</p><p>Shouyou’s pupils dilated, eyes dark with desires.</p><p>“You’re such a fucking tease, Kenma,” Shouyou ran his hands along Kenma’s pale thighs down until it reached his ass, parting the cheeks for clearer view of the plugged entrance to heaven. “Beautiful, sexy, fucking, tease.”</p><p>A devious smile played by Kenma’s lips. “It’s only fair and fun this way. I did break your ass before you left last time.”</p><p>“Can I unplug this? Don’t think,” gasped Shouyou in between his words, Kenma’s hand steadily encircling his throbbing cock. “I can last longer.”</p><p>“Aww, sure. Good thing I prepared myself before you come home, yeah?” Kenma leaned forward to kiss Shouyou’s lips. “I knew this was going to happen. And by this I mean a horny wreck.”</p><p>Kenma let go of Shouyou’s cock, using one hand to spread open his anal hole and pull out the vibrating plug with another. His opening appeared primed and ready. Kenma reached for the lube on the bedside table and douse a generous amount on his fingers, putting one last stretch on his entrance.</p><p>Once he was ready, Kenma used his hands as a guide as he lowered himself on Shouyou’s hard cock. Shouyou held him by the hip to help steady Kenma, his dick slowly engulfed deep within Kenma and disappeared from view. Once he reached the hilt of the shaft, Kenma threw his head back at the pleasurable pain poking into the lower half of his body, moans escaping his lips.</p><p>“Kenma. Kenma,” said Shouyou, his fingernails digging the skin on Kenma’s hip as he held tight. “This feels really good, Kenma.”</p><p>“It better be,” Kenma rolled his hips suggestively against Shouyou. Shouyou moaned. “Now move.”</p><p>Shouyou didn’t need to be told twice. Except from the occasional grunts and moans, Shouyou was quiet; rhythmically thrusting his cock deep into Kenma as Kenma bounced on his hips against Shouyou’s cock, reaching far into Kenma’s ass and brushing against Kenma’s prostate again and again. Together they moved in sync; lost in the heat of the moment, disoriented by the rhythm and heedlessly euphoric. Shouyou’s eyes were focused with gaze that was thick with lust. Kenma count his blessing to be on the receiving end of that piercing gaze. He leaned forward for passionate breathless kisses as he continued sliding up and down Shouyou’s dick.</p><p>Shouyou breathed his words in between kisses. “Kenma. I can’t. Anymore. I’m gonna. Come.”</p><p>Kenma bit Shouyou’s lower lip as he looked into Shouyou’s eyes through his messy bangs and smiled seductively. “Come. Come for me, Shouyou.”</p><p>Shouyou thrusted his cock at a crescendo until he reached his peak; his warm orgasm unimpededly spilling inside of Kenma. Kenma flexed his hips back and moaned, eyes seeing stars as he came for the second time without even touching his cock.</p><p>Kenma collapsed on top of Shouyou, too tired to remove himself from Shouyou’s flaccid cock. He could feel cum oozing out around the rim of his anus. Right now, he didn’t even have the energy to move away from Shouyou’s cock, let alone to clean his ass up. “That was fun.”</p><p>Shouyou’s hands ruffled through Kenma’s unruly hair in an attempt to make it more presentable, and so Shouyou could see his face. He wiped away the bead of sweats forming on Kenma's forehead. “That was <em>really</em> really fun.”</p><p>“More fun than volleyball?” teased Kenma as he rested his head on Shouyou’s chest, listening to his heartbeat slowing down. He traced circles on Shouyou’s warm skin. He had gotten more sunspots since the last time Kenma saw him.</p><p>Shouyou was quiet for a moment, as though he was thinking hard on the question. “That’s…uh, debatable.”</p><p>Kenma chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you choose.”</p><p>Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kenma’s slender shoulders, holding him tight as he rest his forehead against Kenma's. “I’m so glad to be back.”</p><p>Kenma pressed a kiss on Shouyou’s pec and tilted his head to meet Shouyou in the eyes. He simply smiled.</p><p>“Welcome home, Ninja Shouyou.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-the end-</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>